I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of concrete, and more particularly to a system and method for extracting concrete.
II. Description of the Related Art.
Often times concrete surfaces, such as floors, need to be cut and a portion removed. For example, a concrete floor may be cut in order to lay pipes or conduit during remodeling for many other purposes. Typically, a concrete cutting machine cut is used to cut trenches in the concrete in order to place the desired objects within the trench. Typically, lines are cut around large blocks of concrete. Once the concrete has been cut, it is necessary to remove the large blocks. Consequently, the cut concrete is difficult to remove because it is difficult to pick up the concrete without either breaking it up or lifting the resulting pieces in some manner.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, in one aspect, the invention features an extraction apparatus, including an elongated frame having a first end and a second end, a handling bar connected to the first end of the frame, a vacuum cup frame connected to the second end of the frame, a vacuum cup connected to the vacuum cup frame, a wheel pivot bar connected to the frame between the first and second ends and wheels connected to the wheel pivot bar.
In an implementation, the distance between the wheel pivot bar and the second end is less than the distance between wheel pivot bar and the first end.
In another implementation, the wheels are adapted to be a fulcrum.
In another implementation, the apparatus further includes a vacuum pump connected to the frame and a hose connected between the vacuum pump and the vacuum cup.
In another implementation, the frame includes a first upper bar connected to a second upper bar at an angle, the first upper bar being connected to the handling bar, a first lower bar connected to the first upper bar at an angle, and connected to a second lower bar, the second lower bar being connected to the second upper bar at an angle and a support frame connected to the wheel pivot bar and to the intersection of the first upper bar and second upper bar.
In another implementation, the vacuum cup frame includes a first bar, a second bar connected to and substantially perpendicular to the first bar and a series of cylindrical tubes connected to and substantially perpendicular to the second bar.
In still another implementation, the vacuum cup frame further includes inclined bars connected to the first bar and the second bar.
In still another implementation, the vacuum cup includes a series of cylindrical tubes that interleave and align with the cylindrical tubes on the vacuum cup frame.
In another aspect, the invention features an extraction apparatus, including a bar having a first end and a second end, a handling bar connected substantially perpendicular to the bar at the first end, a bracket connected to the second end of the bar and a vacuum cup connected to the bracket.
In an implementation, the apparatus includes a bar connected to the bracket and to a cylindrical tube on the vacuum cup.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a vacuum pump and a hose connected to the vacuum pump and to the vacuum cup.
In another aspect, the invention features an extraction method, including cutting a piece of material from a surface for removal, providing a extraction apparatus including a vacuum cup and a vacuum pump coupled to the vacuum cup, placing the vacuum cup over the piece of material to be removed, pulling a vacuum in the vacuum cup with the vacuum pump, lifting the material from the surface, placing the material in a desired location and removing the vacuum from the vacuum cup.
In another aspect, the invention features a concrete extraction kit, including a vacuum pump, a vacuum cup and a hose adapted to be connected to the vacuum cup and the vacuum pump, wherein the vacuum cup and the vacuum pump are adapted to connect to a leveraging device.
In one implementation, the leveraging device is an elongated frame having a first end and a second end, having a handling bar on the first end and a vacuum cup frame on the second end, the vacuum cup being adapted to affix to the vacuum cup frame, and wherein the vacuum pump is adapted to connect to the frame.
In another implementation, the frame further includes wheels connected to the frame by a wheel pivot bar, the wheel pivot bar adapted to act as a fulcrum.
In another implementation, the leveraging device is a bar having a first end and a second end, wherein a handling bar is connected substantially perpendicular to the bar at the first end, and a bracket is connected to the second end of the bar, the bracket being adapted to connect to the vacuum cup.
In another aspect, the invention features a concrete extraction apparatus, including at least one vacuum cup, means for lifting and lowering the vacuum cup and means for pulling a vacuum inside the vacuum cup.
One advantage of the invention is that it provides a simplified apparatus and method for removing and moving blocks of material in remodeling and construction.
Another advantage is an operator of the invention exerts less force than by conventional methods.
Another advantage is that the removed material can be preserved.
Another advantage is that less rubble is formed when removing block materials.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.